Momoiro Clover Z Wiki:Guidelines
While we here at Momoiro Clover Z Wiki do encourage creativity, we also like having a uniform way of doing certain things to keep consistency throughout the wiki. Please read through these guidelines before making any edits. General Article Titles *Pages for people are named by the western family name order (given name, surname). Where applicable also include their name in kanji and kana in brackets the first time they are mentioned in your article. **Example: Kanako Momota, not Momota Kanako. *Pages for music releases, concerts, groups, etc. are named by their Japanese titles, not a literal translation. **Example: Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo not Good-bye My Dear Sorrow. *Romanized words are capitalized exactly as they appear in the official Japanese title. All Japanese words are capitalized except one-syllable particles (no, wo, wa, ni, de, etc.). Common symbols like exclamation remark should be included. There are some exception that goes with official romanisation that appear in the logo or merchandising. **Example: Neo STARGATE, not Neo Stargate. Naite mo Iin Da yo. Mirai e Susume!. *Symbols ☆ like should be avoided for the page title since worlwide keyboard have a difficulty in typing such and can't do well in the search engine. The proper title or name should be written in the first line of the paragraph for clarification. Redirect link from the original title would be preferred. **Example: KAGAJO 4S, not KAGAJO☆4S *Double A-Side is written with a space in between the words and the slash. **Example: Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx Pictures and Videos *There isn't a general rule on which format use, however, the PNG format is strongly preferred over JPGs or JEPGs. Updates to Wikia servers have caused .jpgs to become pixilated when viewed as thumbnails in articles, even when the full size image is high quality. PNGs will not compress or become pixilated when viewed at any size, and are always of higher quality. *This wiki is strongly anti-piracy. To prevent piracy of official goods, please keep the following guidelines: **Please keep image files to a size large enough to be seen clearly, but not so large that they may be printed and used for pirating. **If an official upload of a main music video is not available, a fan upload may be used (since music videos are meant for promotion). However, please keep from using un-official uploads of additional videos for the same song (for example, dance shots). Citing Information and Resources We're still at the development stage of a wiki, so we haven't gone so far into citing rules. But we would appreciate it if you could add citation for every information or sentence added on the wiki. General widely known information doesn't need citation (Momoka is green, Reni is electric girl because she dances wild, etc), yet adding one to those sentences is preferred. The sentence that strongly need sentence is the obscure ones such as "Ahrin fractured her leg on 2014", "Momoka can speak Kansai dialect", etc. Romanisation Hepburn Romanisation The wiki is an English language encyclopedia of japanese music groups. As such an English loan word or place name with a Japanese origin should be used in its most commonly used English form in the body of an article, even if it is pronounced or spelled differently from the properly romanised Japanese. This should be done since worlwide keyboard have a difficulty in typing long vowels like ō and symbols. There are some exception that goes with official romanisation that appear in the logo or merchandising. The Hepburn romanisation system should be used because it is generally accepted by scholars and it gives a fair indication of Japanese pronunciation to the intended audience of English speakers. Take care with these points: #Long o and u are written as "oo" and "uu" respectively. #は, ヘ and を as particles are written wa, e, and o respectively. #Syllabic n ん is generally written n. #Syllabic n ん is written n' when followed by a vowel or y but not when followed by another n. #Article titles should omit apostrophes after syllabic n. #Article titles should use proper romanizations of long vowels except in cases where a shorter spelling is in common usage in English-speaking countries (e.g., Tokyo, Osaka, Sumo and Shinto, instead of Toukyou, ousaka, Sumou and Shintou). Examples: *Momoiro Clover Z not Momoiro Kurōbā Zetto, Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo not Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjō. *Rough Style not Raufusutairu. *Team Syachihoko should be Team Shachihoko by this system, but this is an exception since it appears everywhere on official logo and merchandising. Unusual Symbols There's so many unusual symbol placed in most of japanese releases such as ☆ (star),♥ (heart), 「」 (L brackets for subtitles), etc. The general rules are as follows: *Single symbol in beetwen words or in the end like ☆ ♥ should be avoided in the page title only. It can be included within the article. *Example:KAGAJO 4S is the page title, but it can be written everywhere else by KAGAJO☆4S *Sub titles or secondary title that comes with a dash or tilde like Title -subtitle- or Title ~subtitle~, is treated like the original, with a single space after the title. **Example: Joukyu Monogatari -Carpe diem-, The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~. *Sub titles or secondary title that comes with L brackets like Title 「subtitle」 will become followed by a colon. **Example: Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou「Mugen no Ai」 become Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai. Category:Momoiro Clover Z Wiki Policy